jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stinkpot Swamp
Stinkpot Swamp is a foul-smelling swamp located deep within the Never Land Jungle. It is the only place on the island where the Stinkpot Plants grow. However, despite the putrid smell of the swamp, there are a few creatures on Never Land that make it their home. Role in the series Stinkpot Swamp first appears in the episode "Never Say Never!". After Jake and his crew journey through the Haha Hedges they made their way to Stinkpot Swamp, avoided the foul-smelling plants without smelling them but Captain Hook and Mr. Smee weren't so lucky. In the episode "The Pirate Pup!" Jake and his crew's pirate puppy friend, Patch, who has sunk aboard the Jolly Roger and stole one of Captain Hook's boot. Hook and his crew desperately try to capture the mischievous pup but Patch flees from Hook's ship onto Never Land into Shipwreck Beach, hiding in the various wrecks to evade being captured by Hook and his crew. Jake and his crew suddenly arrive and witness Patch hiding. Jake and his crew come up with the idea to distract Hook and his crew by barking to confuse and draw Hook and his crews attention, allowing Patch to flee into Hurdle Hill.Izzy informs the viewers to guide Patch safety into the right path leading to Butterfly Bluff. Hook and his crew soon end up in the fork in the road, Smee suggests they follow down the right path as the young pirates said,but Hook refuses to lesson to both Smee's and the young pirates words and orders his crew follow him down the left path sending the villainous pirate crew plummeting into the muck of Stinkpot Swamp. In the episode "Hooked!" Captain Hook joined Red Jessica on a treasure hunt to find the Ruby Heart of Hearts while traveling through Cupid's Grove Hook almost lead them both into the swamp but Jake and his crew intervene by blocking the path to the swamp by dropping the bananas from the palm trees from behind the scenes. Stinkpot Swamp reappears in the episode "Little Stinkers". Captain Hook makes Bones get rid of his new pet, Stinkette the Skunk Bug. He discards the insect on Pirate Island forcing Jake and his crew to find a home for the foul-smelling creature on Never Land. Jake and crew thought that the Stinkpot Swamp would be the perfect home for the skunk bug, unaware that musical sounds of the swamp would cause the Skunk Bug to multiply. On their way back to Pirate Island Jake and his crew spot that the Jolly Roger has it own infestation of Skunk Bugs. They agree to help Hook and his crew get rid of the insects after learning that the creatures enjoy Mr. Smee's codfish stew. To gather the bugs together Izzy used her pixie dust on the stew and the bugs on the Jolly Roger. Jake and his crew later return to Stinkpot Swamp to rid the swamp of the Skunk Bug infestation leading the insects to their new home on Far Faraway Island. Stinkpot Swamp reappears in the episode "Dread the Evil Genie",Jake and his crew briefly bring Pip the Pirate Genie to the swamp in order to evade detection from the power-hungry wicked genie, Dread who is able to smell the magic of nearby genies. Spin-offs Jake's Buccaneer Blast In the episode "The Never Land Jungle Speedway", Jake challenges Captain Hook to a sail wagon race across Never Land. Stinkpot Swamp was one of the locations the pirates race through. Video games Stinkpot Swamp appears as the second level in the Disney Junior online game "Jake's Skate Escape." Jake and his crew most ride the skateboard through Never Land's various obstacles and safe aboard Bucky before Captain Hook catches them. Stinkpot Swamp appears as the second stage in the online game "Izzy's Flying Adventure." Jake and his crew most chase after Captain Hook and Mr. Smee using Izzy's pixie dust to reclaim the Team Treasure Chest from the villainous duo who attempt to flee to Never Land in order to evade the sea pups. Jake and his friend most evade Stinkpot Plants and giant Never Land Stinkbugs while chasing after Hook and Smee. Gallery b09317611744ba2a02f1170804b9bac25f93fde4.jpg Jake & crew Stinkpot swamp-Never Say Never!.jpg stinkpotswamp.jpg Stink-Pot Swamp-Little Stinkers.jpg Stinkpotswamp-Never Say Never02.jpg Stinkpotswamp-Never Say Never04.jpg Stinkpotswamp-Never Say Never01.jpg Stinkpotswamp-Never Say Never03.jpg Stinkpot Swamp-The Pirate Pup.jpg Map-The Pirate Pup.jpg Stinkpot Swamp-Jake's Skate Escape.jpg Level icon-Jake's Skate Escape.jpg Hook&Smee-Never Say Never!02.jpg Hook-Never Say Never!02.jpg Hook-Never Say Never!01.jpg Jake&crew-Little Stinkers06.jpg swamp-Little Stinkers.jpg Jake&crew-Little Stinkers08.jpg Izzy-Little Stinkers10.jpg Stinkpot Swamp-Izzy's Flying Adventure01.jpg Hook&Smee-Izzy's Flying Adventure04.jpg Map-Hooked01.jpg Stinkpotswamp-Never Say Never05.jpg Hook&Smee-Never Say Never!06.jpg Category:Locations Category:Locations in Never Land